Mary Anne's Worst Memory
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Something bad happened: Kayla collapsed while she, Kaylee, and Mary Anne were at the fair. It was her appendix, but something else is wrong with her. Will Mary Anne continue to go to the fair or will she stop so it won't remind her of the bad memory?
1. The Volunteering at the Library

Who created the Baby-Sitters Club? If you guessed Ann M. Martin, you're correct!

---

I was riding my bike over to the library to return the books I borrowed plus I volunteer there only twice a month: first Mondays and last Thursdays. My neighbors, Kayla and her twin, Kayleigh Willis were with me. They wanted to help out today. When we got there, I returned the books and we went to the Children's Section where Ms. Ellway and Ms. Feld are librarians there.

I'm Mary Anne Spier the thirteen-year-old residence of Stoneybrook, CT. I'm an eighth grader at Stoneybrook Middle School. I grew up with my dad who raised by himself after my mom died when I was a baby and after my grandparents raised me in Iowa for a period of time until I was about eighteen months old. He was overprotective until recently.

He started dating an old girlfriend of his from high school named Sharon Schafer, who sadly, got divorced. She moved here from California with her children, Dawn, who is my best friend, & Jeff, who unfortunately, moved back there. Sharon grew up here, which is why she decided to move back here. Then Sharon and Dad ended up getting married! So, now Dawn and I are stepsisters.

My very first best friend is Kristy Thomas, whom I grew up with right next door to her. Kayla and Kaylee, who are my other two best friends, came from New York City. They're African-American and have six siblings; another set of twins, Daniel James (D.J.) and Mario, a set of triplets; Robert, Roberta, and Berta, and Mary Jane (M.J.). I always visit NYC with them every other weekend and have a swell time.

---

At the library and in the Children's Section, Ms. Ellway seems to be very busy that day.

"Hi, Mary Anne, I'm so glad you're here. I really need your help. Can you check-out the books and help every other child for me? Ms. Feld is out with a cold today." Ms. Ellway said.

"Not a problem. My friends, Kayla and Kaylee can help me. I'll check out the books and they can help the kids to pick them out." I told her.

"Thank you so much, girls. I'll help you around. Can you stay until the library closes at six p.m.?" Ms. Ellway asked.

"Certainly, I just need to make a phone call first." I said.

"Take your time, Mary Anne, dear." Ms. Ellway said.

I did and called Kristy up to tell her what was happening and wasn't able to make it to the meeting.

"Not a problem. I'll call Dawn for you to tell her to take over for you." Kristy replied.

"Sounds good to me. Thank you, Kristy. Bye." I said as we hung up.

Kristy lives her new family when her mom got remarried way after her father left years ago. She lived next door to me with her mother and three brothers. She has two older brothers, Charlie & Sam and one younger brother, David Michael. And now her whole family moved across town. The kids also added their stepfather, Watson Brewer, who's the millionaire and owns a mansion, two cutest stepsiblings, Karen & Andrew, and an adopted baby sister, Emily Michelle. Their grandmother moved in to help out.

She got the idea The Baby-Sitters Club (BSC) when her mother tried to call every sitter for David Michael. Her two other ideas are Kid-Kits and the notebook.

We use Kid-Kits when we sit on any ideas or if the kids miss their parents and needed to be entertained. They're our lifesavers. The notebook is where we write our summaries each time we baby-sit so we'll know what's going on. Helpful? Technically, yes, but to be honest, it can be a pain to write it in.

---

I was behind the desk when a few kids were there to check out the book as I stamped the due dates in a flash. I'm very fast and like Dad, I'm organized. That's why I'm the secretary. I keep track things like my friends' schedules and stuff. I never made a single mistake.

Then I saw my favorite client, Jenny Prezzioso with her two little friends, Mary and Jane. They were returning the books.

"Hi, Jenny." I said.

"Hi, Mary Anne!" Jenny exclaimed with her indoor voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I volunteer here first Mondays and last Thursdays of every month." I told her. "I have to stay until six p.m. when the library closes because Ms. Feld is out today with a bad cold."

"I'm here for arts and crafts with Mary and Jane." Jenny said.

"Have fun." I said.

She's the reason my dad loosen up. When she was three, she had a fever of 104 degrees Fahrenheit! I couldn't reach _anyone_ including my own dad. Dawn, who was my new friend, came to the rescue when she told me to call 911 and took Jenny to the hospital by an ambulance. My dad was very proud of me. That was when he changes my sitting hours: nine-thirty p.m. on school nights and ten p.m. on weekends. I get to wear my own clothes and my hair the way I want. I don't go overboard like my dad did to me.

Thirty minutes later, Jenny came out and showed me what she made. It was a rainbow house.

"We get to draw our dream house. I'd like to have a rainbow houses because they have pretty colors." Jenny said.

"That's a pretty house." I commented.

"Get back here, little miss drama queen." A boy said.

"Don't talk to her like that." I said. "Especially in the library. She was just showing it to me."

"That's right, so you go back, Billy." Jenny told him. "Besides our art teacher gave me permission."

Jenny can be smart for a four-year-old. She went to her art teacher to tell him what Billy called her.

"Isn't that nice for him to say?" The art teacher asked. "I'm going to get his mother he's going to be banned from here for awhile."

Jenny came back out to be with me.

"Can I please stay out here to be with you until Billy leaves?" Jenny asked.

"Of course you can, honey." I replied. "You can come behind the desk to help me to check out some books."

"I am not leaving!" Billy yelled.

"Stop the yelling. Use your indoor voice please." I told him.

"Thank you." His mother said. "You are leaving and not coming back here for awhile until you can stop calling people's names."

She picked him up and left there.

"Boy, no wonder why no one likes him at my daycare." Jenny told me.

"I remember you telling me that and you weren't sure why." I said.

"I know and I found the answer." Jenny said.

"That was rough." Kaylee replied.

"Billy needs to learn to behave." Kayla added.

"I agree." Jenny said.

Mary came out and said, "Come on, Jenny. You're safe from him now. No one should be rude or calling my friend's names."

She took Jenny's hand as they went back to the room.

"Mary is a good friend to Jenny." Kayla said.

"So is Jane." I added.


	2. The News for the NYC Weekend

At six in the evening, Mrs. Kishi gave me and the girls a ride home. Our bikes were in the back. At home, I was setting the table when Dad came home with Chinese food.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted him.

"Hi, sweetheart," He greeted me back with a smile. "How was the meeting today?"

"I couldn't make it. I was asked to stay at the library to volunteer until six because Ms. Feld was out with a cold today," I replied finishing setting up the table.

"Oh, okay," said Dad.

That was when Dawn came home from Claudia's.

"Dinner's ready. I got Chinese because your mother's working until eight tonight," Dad told my sister.

After dinner, I did my homework and it took me about ten minutes to finish it. I got undressed and got my clothes out for school tomorrow like I always do.

Two hours later, at eight-0-five, Sharon came home from work and looked tired.

"Did you have any dinner?" asked Dad.

"Yes, at work," replied Sharon. "I'm so tired, so I'm going to bed a bit early."

"I don't blame you at all," said Dad.

I didn't know she was home. I was in my room reading _Little Women_. An hour later, my stomach was starting to hurt me a bit and went to Dad.

"Dad, do you have anything for my stomach? It's bothering me," I said.

"Sure do, honey," said Dad.

He got me some TUMS and I took one.

The next day, I was well enough to go to school. At school, at lunch, I had tuna and water. Later on, after school, Mallory Pike and Jessi Ramsey walked home with me and Dawn. Mallory will be watching my boyfriend, Logan Bruno's siblings; Kerry and Hunter. Jessi will be baby-sitting for the Newtons, so she and Claudia went the opposite way. At home, I did my homework.

That night, the phone rang as I answered.

"Hello?" I asked. "Oh, hi, Kayla. What's up?"

"Guess what? There's going to be a special weekend in New York City. There's going to be a fair," said Kayla.

"Sweet, I can't wait. Is that this weekend?" I asked.

"Yes," said Kayla. "We'll be going to the fair on Saturday all day long until late."

"I love that idea," I said as we giggled.

"Mary Anne, dinner's ready," said Sharon.

"Alright. I have to go now to have dinner. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye," I said as I hung up.

I went to the kitchen for dinner. We were having American Chop Suey and garlic bread.

"There's going to be a fair while we're in New York City this weekend. Kayla said we'll be there for the whole day on Saturday," I said.

"Sounds exciting," said Sharon.

"I know. I can't wait until then," I said.

"I'll bet," smiled Dad.

I was already done with my dinner two minutes later.

"Is it alright if I can leave the table?" I asked.

"Of course you can, dear," said Sharon.

I got up to clear my spot and headed up to my room. In my room, I was reading when I heard the doorbell as I came down and peeked. It was Kayla and Kaylee as I opened the door.

"Hi, girls," I greeted them.

"Hi. Can you come out and chill out on your porch?" asked Kayla.

"Sure," I replied as I came out.

"Are you still excited about this weekend's fair?" asked Kaylee.

"You bet I'm 100% excited about it," I said as we laughed.

"I love it when we talk outdoors on a beautiful night," said Kaylee as Kayla and I agreed.

At nine, I got undressed to get comfy. I went to bed an hour later. I can hardly wait to go to the NYC fair.


	3. New York City, Here We Come!

On Thursday night, I packed my suitcase right after dinner. After I did that, I had it in front of my bed. The next day, at the meeting, the phone's been ringing nonstop. It rang again as Kristy answered.

"Hello. Baby-Sitters Club," said Kristy. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Newton, Monday afternoon from three-thirty to four-thirty. Sure, hold on. Mary Anne, who's free that day?"

I checked and said, "You and me. You can sit for them since I did it last time."

"Okay. All set, Mrs. Newton, I'll be there for three-thirty. See you then," said Kristy as she hung up.

Then Janine came up and said, "The Willis' car just showed up for you, Mary Anne."

"Thanks, Janine. Bye, girls, see you sometime Sunday," I said waving to them. "Dawn, take over for me."

"Yes, Ma'am, have a great time," said Dawn.

"Thanks," I smiled as I went downstairs for my suitcase and went to the car.

"Hi. Our dad already left for New York City with the rest if the crew," said Kayla.

"I can't believe tomorrow is the big day for the fair," I said.

"I know. We're so excited," said Kaylee.

On the way there, D.J. and Mario were fighting over a game boy, which was on the floor, saying it's their turn. I grabbed it and sat on it.

"Either share or nobody's getting it," I told them.

"Thank you, Mary Anne," said Mrs. Willis. "She's right, boys, you both should take turns."

"So, if I give it back to you, are you going to take turns?" I asked.

"No," said the boys.

"Then you're not getting it back," I said as I put it in Kayla's suitcase. "There. That's where it stays until you guys can learn to share."

"I agree. Thank you for helping," said Mrs. Willis.

"Not a problem. The Pike kids are usually like that, too," I said. "Stacey and I are always the mother's helpers when they go on trips."

In New York City, Mr. Willis and the other kids at Mrs. Willis' parents' apartment already.

"Hello, Mary Anne, it's nice to see you again," smiled Ginnie.

"Same here with me. We'll be getting up at around nine and leave at ten tomorrow morning," said Jeffrey.

"Sounds good to me," said Mrs. Willis.

Later on, D.J. and Mario were fighting again for nothing and I used my fingers to whistle. That got them stop.

"Either stop fighting or neither of you two is going on the rides at the fair," I warned them.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Willis.

"She should mind her business," said D.J.

"No, she's correct. That will be your punishment," said their mother. "Fighting is not allowed and you know it."

After dinner, I found them fighting for real.

"You two, enough," I said angrily as I whistled and they stopped. "Didn't you hear what your mother said earlier: fighting is not allowed, remember?"

"He started it," said the boys.

"It doesn't matter who starts it, it can get you both in trouble," I said. "Do you want to go on rides or not? So, quit fighting. Your mother put me in charge to make sure you both stop fighting."

"No, you're not the boss," said D.J.

"Yes. When I'm in charge, you should obey your sitter," I said as I went to tell Mrs. Willis.

"Well, no rides for you. Mary Anne _is_ in charge. Don't you ever tell her she's not the boss. Now go to your room, young man," said Mrs. Willis as he did as he was told.

"I do not like it when D.J. starts a fight," said Mario.

"It doesn't matter who starts. No fighting is allowed, period," I said.

"Exactly," agreed Kayla.

In the room we share-the one with three beds-, we got undressed.

"You're a lifesaver when D.J. and Mario fight. They do that a lot lately," said Kaylee.

"Yeah. D.J. is the troublemaker sometimes and Mario is less immature and less rude," said Kayla.

The next day, we got up at nine. We got dressed to get ready. I left my hair down in a blue headband, Kayla had hers in two buns, and Kaylee had her hair in three braids. We decided to go out for breakfast.

"I call the front!" yelled D.J.

"No, me!" called Mario back.

"Sorry, children under twelve don't get in the front seat, so it'll either be me, Kayla, or Kaylee. You're both ten, not twelve," I said.

"Margo gets to," said D.J.

"That's different. She gets carsick," I said.

"That's right. My mother will be in the front seat in one car and my father will be in the front in the other anyway," said Mrs. Willis.

"No fair!" shouted D.J.

"D.J.," I warned. "You can't go on rides because of last night."

"Thank you for remembering that. No rides for the part of the day, but you can do so after lunch if you're good. Do you understand, Daniel James," said Mrs. Willis.

"Yes, Mom," said D.J.

Then we left to go have breakfast at Dunkin Donuts and then off we went to the fair. I kept an eye on the boys in case they start fighting.

"You kids can go on your own except for D.J. who will be sticking with me. Mario, since you've been good, you may go yourself as long as you behave," said Mrs. Willis.

"Okay," said Mario happily.


	4. Mary Anne's Worst Day

At the fair, we got tickets for the rides. I like to go on rides before lunch because I sometimes get sick if I go on them after lunch. I also have money for games.

"We can go on rides, have lunches, and play games. We don't like to go on rides on full stomachs," said Kaylee.

"I don't blame you. Same here with me," I said.

We went on a few rides. My favorite rides were roller coaster, ferris wheel, and swings. At noon, we were having lunch. I had a hamburger with Sprite, Kayla had a hot dog with Coke, and Kaylee had a cheeseburger with Lemonade.

"I love fairs. They're fun to go to spend the day. I wish I could go to fairs every day," I said as we laughed.

"I know," agreed Kaylee.

After lunch, we started to play some of the games. We were playing the fourth game when I noticed Kayla was looking pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked after I won. "You look very pale."

That was when Kayla collapsed.

"Kayla," I said as I got the cell phone and dialed Mrs. Willis' cell phone.

Unfortunately, there was a voicemail and left a message and my cell's number. After that, I dialed 911 and told the operator about what happen.

"The help is on the way. You can hang up now, dear," said an operator after two seconds.

"Thanks," I said as I hung up.

Then the cell phone rang and I answered.

"Is anything okay? You sounded upset," said Mrs. Willis.

"Kayla collapsed awhile ago and I just called 911. The ambulance is on its way now," I said.

"Just hang on. Where are you right now?" asked Mrs. Willis.

I told her and she said to have Kaylee to meet her mom half-way. That's what Kaylee did and when she came back with her mother, the ambulance arrived.

"Good work, Mary Anne, you did the right thing," said Mrs. Willis.

I didn't hear her; I was crying. I was still crying at the hospital.

"I just hope Kayla would be alright," I said drying my tears.

"Me, too," said Kaylee comforting me.

Their doctor, Dr. Weed, came in to Mrs. Willis and said, "She'll be fine. It was her appendix that caused her to collapse."

"Okay. May we go see her?" asked Mrs. Willis.

"Of course, but there is one more thing, there's also something might be wrong, so come back in another week or two from tomorrow for some tests," said Dr. Weeds.

I got very upset and left the waiting room as Mrs. Willis noticed that.

"She heard him and got very upset, Mom," said Kaylee. "I'll go find her."

She did and found me on the chairs out there while I was crying a bit harder.

"It'll be okay," said Kaylee.

"This is the worst day of my life," I said as I kept crying.

"I agree with you," said Kaylee.

"We can see her, girls," said Mrs. Willis. "It might take awhile for her to wake up."

"Come on, Mary Anne, let's go see her," said Kaylee.

We did and I was crying even more when I noticed she wasn't in a good shape.

"She's in a bad shape," said Kaylee.

After we saw her, I was too upset to go back to the fair, so Mrs. Willis dropped me off at the apartment and I ran to the bedroom.

"I'll stay with her," volunteered Kaylee.

"Thank you, honey," said Mrs. Willis. "I'll be back from the fair soon."

They didn't return until eight that night while I was still crying. I was too upset to call my father. At ten, I was facing the other way when Kaylee came in for bed. I was awake and she noticed.

"Are you alright? Still upset about Kayla?" asked Kaylee as I nodded.

"Hearing the doctor there's something wrong with her makes me worry about her even more," I said wiping my eyes.

"I know. I'm worried about her, too, but I'm sure she'll be fine," said Kaylee.

In the middle of the night, I was dreaming about that worst memory.

"No, no," I called out. "No, no. No, no."

Kaylee noticed that and said, "Mary Anne."

She got up and went over to me.

"No, no. No, no," I continued.

"Mary Anne, it's okay," said Kaylee as I was still tossing and turning. "Mary Anne."

I woke up this time.

"You were having a bad dream," said Kaylee.

"I pray that Kayla will be okay," I said.

"It'll be alright," said Kaylee.

The next day, at the hospital, Kayla still didn't wake up. She finally did two hours later.

"Mother, what happen? Why I'm here?" asked Kayla.

"You collapsed yesterday at the fair, honey. It was your appendix. The doctor said to come back in another week or two for tests because there was something else that's not right," said Mrs. Willis.

"Where's Mary Anne? I want to see her," said Kayla.

"Let me go get her," said Kaylee as she found me on a chair. "Kayla just woke up."

"Good," I said as I rushed to her and hugged her happily. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm scared about the tests," said Kayla holding my hand.


	5. Mary Anne's Decision

That afternoon, when Kayla was released early, we went back to Stoneybrook. I was very quiet on the way for the whole time.

"Are you okay? You're quiet today," said Kayla.

I was still pretty quiet. When we got back, I went in the house and went up to my room to unpack my suitcase. After that, I put it away. I was still quiet thinking about that awful memory at the fair yesterday. I'm making a decision: I'm not going to any more fairs to get rid of that memory. I was lying on my bed facing the way.

Dad must if knew I was home when he noticed my door was closed as he knocked on the door and came in.

"Hi, honey," said Dad as he sat next to me and noticed I was curled up in a ball. "Is anything okay?"

That was when he noticed I was crying.

"How was the fair in New York City?" asked Dad.

I sat up and hugged him without saying a word.

"Was anything okay? You didn't call here last night," said Dad.

I didn't want to talk about it at all because I'm sensitive and I get even more upset easily. I'm always like that.

That night, at seven, it was dinnertime. I didn't eat too much. That memory still bothers me. Dad noticed that.

"You're not eating too much, sweetie, is everything okay?" asked Dad with a concerned look.

"I'm just not hungry tonight," I replied.

"No dinner, no dessert," said Sharon.

"Sharon, cool it," said Dad.

"May I please leave the table?" I asked with tears rolling down.

"Yes, of course you can, Mary Anne," said Dad.

I fled from there to my room.

"Is she alright?" asked Dawn.

"She was upset when I saw her after she came home from the trip. She didn't tell me what was wrong, she's probably too upset. I'll give her more time. She didn't call here last night and I'm concerned about that," explained Dad.

"Oh. Something must if happen while she was there," said Dawn.

"That's what I'm wondering, too," said Dad.

After dinner, Dad came in while I was on the bed facing the other way. He sat next to me and noticed I was crying again while he was comforting me.

"Are you okay now?" asked Dad.

I sat up as I had my head buried near his shoulder as I kept crying.

"Mary Anne, come help Dawn clear the table!" called Sharon from the stairs.

I didn't even hear her at all. I was still crying while hugging Dad.

"Mary Anne!" called Sharon again.

"Excuse me for a moment," said Dad as he came out.

"Tell her to help out Dawn," said Sharon.

"Leave her be," replied Dad. "She's too upset right now."

"She still has to," said Sharon.

"She doesn't have to when she's upset," said Dad as he went back in.

At eight-thirty, I was still in my room trying to keep that memory off my mind.

"Mary Anne," said Dawn as she came in. "Are you okay? Your dad told me you were upset when you came home when he saw you."

I was wiping my tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Dawn as I shook my head. "You can tell me later if you want to."

At nine, I was reading a book. I was calm a bit, but I couldn't get rid of that terrible memory. I went downstairs to Dad who was in the kitchen having coffee.

"Looks like someone's calm," said Dad.

"A little," I replied. "I was too upset to tell you anything earlier."

"I understand, sweetheart," said Dad.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you last night, I was too upset," I said.

"That's alright. I figured that," said Dad. "Is anything okay?"

"Kayla collapsed at the fair yesterday while we were playing some games after lunch," I started.

"Is she alright?" asked Dad.

"She was rushed to the hospital. It was her appendix. Then when I heard something else was wrong by their doctor, I got even more upset," I continued.

"That's horrible to hear," said Dad.

"I was too upset to go back, so Mrs. Willis brought me back to the apartment," I said.

"How did Kaylee feel about that?" asked Dad.

"She was worried about Kayla. So was I," I replied. "I'm making a decision that I'm not going back to any more fairs so I can get rid of that memory. That was the worst day of my life."

"I don't blame you. If any of us go to a fair, you can stay behind and you can be with your friends," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

I hope that would make me feel better.


	6. Do Not Mention The Word 'Fair'

In the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep still thinking of that memory. I got up and went downstairs to the living room while I still have that in my head.

I don't know if Dad heard me because he came down noticing I was there and said, "Are you alright, honey? It's too late for you to stay up."

"I couldn't sleep at all. I still have the memory in my mind right now," I said.

"It'll be okay," said Dad comforting me. "I'm sure you can think of something else instead of your memory."

"Would that work?" I asked uncertain about that.

"Yes," smiled Dad.

"I hope so," I said. "I do know that my choice about not going back to any fairs would work."

"That's true," agreed Dad.

The next day, I took a nice shower to keep me wide awake. In school, I was able to concentrate in my classes and I've been keeping my grades up.

I was very quiet at lunch as Kristy noticed and said, "Are you alright, Mary Anne? You're very quiet today."

"I don't want to talk about it at this moment," I replied.

"How was New York City? Did something happen at the fair? I didn't see Kayla or Kaylee," said Stacey.

"They're absent today," said Dawn.

"I'll talk about it later," I said as I got up to the library to be alone.

"Is she alright?" asked Kristy.

"She did say she'll talk about it later on. I bet she wants to tell it to all of us and not without Mallory or Jessi or Logan," said Dawn.

"I bet on that, too," said Stacey.

"I agree," said Claudia.

After school, I walked home by myself since I wasn't in the mood to walk with anyone at all. At home, I did my homework. I was still tired and lied down for awhile. Dad, who came home from doing errands, noticed I was asleep.

"Was she still tired?" asked Dad.

"I guess so. She wasn't in the mood to walk home with anyone," replied my sister.

"Does anyone know about what happen to Kayla?" asked Dad.

"No, she didn't want to talk about it until later on," said Dawn.

"Oh, okay," said Dad.

"Maybe she can sleep until we leave for the meeting," said Dawn.

"That's another thing: would she be able to concentrate especially if she still has that memory stuck in her mind?" asked Dad.

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Maybe I should take over for her," said Dawn.

"That'd be the best thing to do," said Dad.

At four, I woke up in the middle of another bad dream. I just hope Kayla would be alright, I'm so worried about her. I had tears rolling down my cheeks. Dad came in to see if I was okay.

"Are you alright now?" asked Dad.

"I still have that memory stuck in my head," I replied.

"It'll be okay, honey, it's better off that you stay home from the meeting otherwise you might not able to concentrate," said Dad.

"I was about to say so, too," I replied.

"I'll go tell Dawn now," said Dad as he went to do so and it was all set. "She will let Kristy know when she leaves for the meeting."

"Tell her I said thank you," I said.

"I will," replied Dad.

"I'm worried about Kayla," I said trying not to cry.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Dad comforting me.

I hugged him and started crying again.

"It'll be alright, Mary Anne," said Dad.

"I wish that memory would never appear," I said.

"I know," replied Dad.

I kept crying and hugging him.

That night, I wasn't eating too much.

"Are you alright?" asked Dad. "Still thinking about that memory?"

"Yes. May I leave the table?" I asked.

"Certainly," smiled Dad.

I got up and went up to my room.

"She's already deciding not to go to any more fairs anymore due to that memory and be very careful when you mention the f-a-i-r in front of her or she will get upset," whispered Dad. "She wants to get rid of the memory."

"I know, that's too bad, I don't blame her for that at all," said Dawn.


	7. Kayla's News Leukemia is Back!

After dinner, Dad said, "I'm going to see Mary Anne."

In my room, he knocked on the door and came in to sit next to me.

"It'll be alright," said Dad.

"It's going to be tough to think of something else instead of that terrible memory," I replied. "At least deciding to stop going to the fairs would do it."

"I agree with you, sweetheart," replied Dad.

The next day, after school, I was able to tell the others about what happen to Kayla

"Oh, my gosh," said Kristy.

"I hope she'll be okay," added Claudia.

"I hope so, too," I said. "I already decided not to go to any fairs so I can get rid of that memory, it's been stuck in my mind ever since."

It almost took me a week to get rid of that memory. I kept myself busy by hanging out with my friends.

On Saturday, I found out Kayla was getting worse and left for New York City for the tests early after they called the doctor. Kaylee stayed behind because she was scared about what would happen, so she stayed with my family.

"I pray Kayla would be fine," replied Kaylee.

"I know," I agreed.

That night, we haven't heard one word about how Kayla was doing. I was getting even more worried.

"When are we supposed to find out?" I asked.

"When my family returns," replied Kaylee.

"Oh," I said.

Two days later, after school, Kaylee and I noticed her family are back at home.

"Let's go see Kayla," said Kaylee.

We went over there. Kayla looked very upset and didn't look too well.

"Kayla?" I asked worriedly.

"Mary Anne," said Kayla as she hugged me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Did something happen?" asked her sister.

"Leukemia came back," said Kayla.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. My voice was shocked!

"Oh, no," said Kaylee.

"They're not sure if I'll live this time and I'm scared about it," Kayla told us.

I was already in tears when she told us the news.

Back at home, I was doing my homework trying not to cry again and couldn't concentrate. I was drying my tears. Then I started crying and got on my bed.

"Mary Anne," said Dawn as she came in to be with me. "Are you okay?"

"The Willis family just got back and Kayla just told me & Kaylee leukemia came back," I said. "The doctors aren't sure if she'll live this time."

"Uh-oh. That's terrible!" exclaimed Dawn comforting me.

"I know, I was so upset," I said.

"That's too bad," said Dawn

At dinner, I wasn't at the table.

"Is Mary Anne alright?" asked Dad.

"She's too upset to come down right now," replied my sister. "Kayla just came back today."

"How is she doing?" asked Dad.

"Her leukemia is back," replied Dawn.

"That's a shame to hear," said Sharon.

"Mary Anne said the doctors aren't positive about Kayla living yet," said Dawn.

"I bet Kayla is scared about that part," exclaimed my stepmother.

"She is. But Mary Anne is very upset about it," said Dawn.

"I bet," said Dad. "I'll go see her after I eat."

After he had his meal, he did come up to be with me.

"Dawn was telling us about Kayla," said Dad.

"I just hope Kayla would live again," I cried.

"I know, it must be tough on you," said Dad as I nodded. "It'll be alright."

The next day, I was too upset to go to school. At school, at lunch, Kayla and Kaylee came to my friends.

"Kayla, you're back!" exclaimed Stacey happily.

"How did the tests go?" asked Claudia.

"The leukemia came back," replied Dawn.

"What?" exclaimed Kristy in a shocked voice.

"They don't know if I'm going to make it," said Kayla.

"Oh, no," said Stacey as her smile faded.

"Mary Anne is too upset to come to school," said Dawn.

"Oh, how she is taking the news?" asked Claudia.

"Not very well," replied my sister.

"That's a shame," said Kristy.

"I'm just scared about it," said Kayla.


	8. The Fundraiser Ideas

After school was over for the day, Dawn came home and came into my room, where I was all day, to be with me.

"Are you alright now?" asked Dawn sitting next to me. "Our friends felt bad for Kayla. She was back at school and we both told them."

I didn't even look up at all. I had tears in my eyes, which has been puffy for entire time.

"I'm sure Kayla would make it again," said my sister comforting me.

"I just hope so," I replied wiping my tears.

"We'll all pray for her," said Dawn.

"Thank you," I said while my voice was breaking again.

At dinner, I was too upset to come down for dinner again.

"Isn't she going to have something to eat for dinner?" asked Sharon.

"I don't think so, she's still too upset to have anything," said Dad.

"All of our friends felt bad about it when Kayla and I told them," Dawn told them.

"I bet," said Sharon.

"That's going to be hard on Mary Anne for awhile," said Dad.

"I know since they've been very close," agreed Dawn.

At three am, I was dreaming about the news Kayla told us and the dying part.

"No, no. No, no," I called out. "No, no. No, no."

"Mary Anne," a voice was heard.

"No, no. No, no," I continued.

Dawn came in and said, "Mary Anne, it's okay."

I was still dreaming while Dawn sat on the bed with me.

"Mary Anne, it's alright," said my sister as I woke up. "You were having a bad dream."

"I just hope Kayla won't die, I'm scared about that," I said as the tears were rolling down.

"It'll be okay," said Dawn as she comforted me. "We can still do more fundraisers we can think of."

"That's true we can," I said trying to stay calm a bit.

"We can think about it together," said Dawn.

"Okay, I guess," I said.

The next day, I stayed home from school again because I was still too upset plus I had a tough night. Dad was going to be off anyway. I don't know if I'd be in the mood to do anything right now.

"Want to go out as a father-daughter day to make you feel better?" asked Dad.

"Okay, but can we do it later? I'm not in the mood at this moment," I replied.

"That's fine, honey," said Dad. "We can always do that in the afternoon."

"Fine by me," I said trying to smile.

Dad would do anything to make me feel better. I'm lucky to have him as my father. He's a wonderful parent. That afternoon, I was better enough for us to have a father-daughter day, so we decided to do some errands together.

He just had to do some shopping, go to the bank, drop off the mail, pay some bills, and some other things. It did make me feel a bit better.

"I can drop you off at Claudia's for the meeting later on. Want to go to the mall after bringing the food home?" asked Dad.

"Sounds good," I replied.

That's what we did after we emptied the bags. We stayed there until it was five and he did bring me over to Claudia's. I thanked him and went inside. I was the only one there besides Claudia.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They should be here any minute, you're early. How are you feeling now?" asked Claudia.

"Feeling a bit better," I replied. "Dawn said something we still do some fundraisers we think of."

"She told us that, too. She told us right after school since Mallory and Jessi met us outside the school," Claud told me.

"Did she told Logan that as well?" I asked.

"She didn't see him all day; we didn't even see him at lunch either. None of his friends saw him as well," replied Claudia.

"He must if been absent, too," I said.

"We only saw him yesterday and he was fine," said Claudia.

"Odd, maybe I'll go over to see him after dinner or something," I said.

"That's a good idea," agreed Claudia. "We even asked Marci, Patti, and Kathi, they don't know where he was. They heard Cokie wasn't at school either."

Then that hit me and added, "I bet he's with her as usual. I also bet they skipped school."

"Probably," said Claudia.

"There's one day to find out when I do go over at his house," I said.

"That's true," agreed Claud.

Then Kristy arrived ten minutes later.

"How did you get here before me?" asked Kristy.

"My dad dropped me off," I replied. "I was in a good mood to go out with him to have a father-daughter day, so he figured to bring me here on his way home."

"So, she's early before you came," said Claudia as we giggled.

"Very funny," said Kristy.

"Good one, Claudia," I said.

At five-thirty, the club began and we started to make ideas to do more fundraisers. Then an idea hit me to save Kayla's life.

"How about a BSC bike relay race to raise more money for cancer?" I asked.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Kristy.

"Isn't there going to be a bike relay race anyway?" asked Jessi.

"We club members can collect money while our clients do the bike relay race," I answered.

"Even better," smiled Mallory.

"We'll have to find out when and where would that be," said Kristy.

"I know," I agreed.

"It's in the ad of a newspaper today," said Stacey. "I can bring it at school tomorrow to show it to you."

"After school sounds good that way Mallory and Jessi would know what's going on," said the president.

"Okay," said the rest of us.

"And get permission to do so," added Kristy.

"Kristy got a good point there," I agreed.

After the meeting, at home, I felt great about today's meeting. I told Dad about we'll be doing.

"That's a great idea," smiled Dad.

"I know," I said. "Maybe the more fundraisers we do, the healthier Kayla would be."

"I agree," said Dad.

He and I were planning to go out for dinner. I just _love_ that. Dawn was baby-sitting and Sharon had to work until ten or eleven tonight. We were on our way to go to Friendly's.

"Maybe I'll be able to help out," said Dad.

"Sounds good," I said. "Stacey said there was an ad about the bike relay race and would bring it tomorrow to show it to us after school."

"I think I got that, too," said Dad.

"Great, we check that out when we get back home," I smiled. "Otherwise we'd be funny when Stacey and I bring that at the same time."

I just giggled at that.

"I know," agreed Dad who was laughing, too.

After dinner, back at home, we found the ad for the bike relay race.

"Perfect," I smiled. "I'll go call Stacey."

I did as I told her I found the ad & she laughed!

"So did I," said Stacey.

"That is creepy," I said. "I'll just bring the extra one in case you forgot to bring it in."

"Deal," said Stacey.

I thought she was going to blow out my eardrums when she laughed right in my ear. I told Dad that and he laughed at that, too.

"Very funny, Dad," I said.

We decided to watch a good movie. We got comfy before that. We popped popcorn and put in _My Cousin Vinnie_. It was very funny. It's my all-time favorite comedy movie. Joe Pesci from two of the _Home Alone_ movies was even more funny! That other poor lawyer mutters and no one knew what he was saying. I was laughing _so_ hard at that part that my cheeks turned red. So did Dad.

We always have fun when we're on our own.

The next day, at school, I bet Stacey that I'd show it to the girls first. If I win, she'd buy me cotton candy at the race and if she wins, I have to buy her popcorn. Don't worry, I'm the Queen of Bets because I always win every time.

After school, guess who won the bet? Me. I did end up showing it to the girls first. The members laughed about it.

"Better luck next time. No one can beat the Queen of Bets," I teased her.

We kept laughed at that.

"Wait until I win the bets," said Stacey.

"In your dreams," I smiled.

At home, I told Dad all about my day and he laughed the way I bet Stacey. The race is in a week from Saturday. I cut the ad out earlier so Kristy can call the director to see if we can collect money.

Later on, at dinner, I could feel my hands shaking for some reason. Am I nervous of what's going to happen to Kayla? Probably. Is she going to continue to live? I hope so. My hands were so shaky that I put the fork down because I'm afraid that I'd drop it by accident.

"Are you okay?" asked Dad who was concerned.

"I can feel my hands shaking and I had to put the folk down," I said.

"Since when your hands shake like that?" asked Dawn.

"I'm not sure, they're never like that before to be honest with you. I don't know what it is," I replied. "I don't know if it because I'm probably scared about what would happen to Kayla or something."

"It'll be okay. I'm sure she'll keep going strong," said Dad.

"I hope so. I'm getting worried about that," I replied. "May I please leave the table?"

"Yes, of course," smiled Dad.

I got up and went up to my room.

"Is she okay?" asked Sharon.

"You could tell she's getting worried about what would happen to Kayla," whispered Dad.

"Oh," said my stepmother.

"I'm sure Kayla would be fine afterwards," said my stepsister.

"I know," said Dad.

"That's a shame," said Sharon.

"It sure is," agreed Dad.

After dinner, Dad said, "I'll go see if Mary Anne's okay now."

In my room, I was sitting on the window seat when Dad came in to be with me.

"Are you alright now?" asked Dad.

"I guess so," I said.

We just talked for a bit. The next day, Kristy had terrific news.

"But I'll tell you later at the meeting," said Kristy.

"Okay," I smiled.

I bet it has to do something about the bike relay race. I was crossing my fingers about it. Later at the meeting, I was right when Kristy told me we had permission to collect money in separate money jar.

"Mary Anne, you and I are doing one dollar," said Kristy. "Mallory and Jessi are doing five bucks, Claudia and Stacey are doing ten dollars, and Dawn is collecting twenty bucks. Kaylee's joining us, so she'll do it with Dawn."

"Sounds good," I said.

"Okay," said the girls.

While I was assigning one of the baby-sitting jobs, my hands started shaking again. But I tried to ignored that- sort of. Thank god the phone rang only two more times.

"Are you alright?" asked Kristy.

"My hands started shaking last night and they just started shaking again," I said.

"She's just worried about Kayla," added Dawn.

"Try not to worry too much," said Kristy.

Would that make me feel better? I hope it did.


	9. The Bike Relay Race and Money Drive

After the meeting, I kept thinking about Kayla even though Kristy told me not to worry about it. I wasn't even in the mood to help Dawn to cook dinner, so I just set the table. I didn't put the plate for myself because I'm still trying to recover about Kayla's news.

"It's going to be so hard to try not to think about Kayla," I said.

"I know, I'm sure you can think of something else like how happy Kayla would be that you're keeping her alive," said Dawn.

I knew she's right about that. That's what I like about having my stepsister.

"That's true. I guess, but I hope I'll keep the news out of my mind," I replied trying to hold back tears.

"I'll be okay," said Dawn as she put the frozen pizza in the oven for ten to fifteen minutes. "But at least you'll still have Kaylee no matter what happens."

"That wouldn't be the same without Kayla," I said.

That was when I started crying while Dawn comforted me.

I was in my room when Dad came home from work.

"Mom's running late, she's stuck in traffic," said Dawn. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Okay. Does she wants us to wait for her?" asked Dad.

"She said we can start and she'll join as soon as she gets home. She just doesn't want the food to get cold for waiting for so long," replied Dawn.

"How's Mary Anne been doing?" asked Dad.

"She's still not doing well. She's still worried about Kayla," replied my sister.

In my room, I was on my bed curling myself in a ball while I was still crying.

"Mary Anne, sweetie," said Dad as he came in to be with me. "It's going to be okay."

I sat up and hugged him as I kept crying.

"I just hope Kayla will live longer when we do more fundraisers," I replied as I wiped my tears.

"I know, it'll be alright," said Dad comforting me.

"No, no," I called out while I was tossing and turning in bed at two in the morning. "No, no. No, no."

I was also crying in my sleep while I started crying in that dream.

"No, no," I continued.

"Mary Anne, honey," said Dad as he came in and went to me.

"No, no," I kept on while I was still tossing and turning.

"Mary Anne, it's okay, I'm here," said Dad as I just kept dreaming. "Honey."

"No, no," I just kept on. "No, no."

"Mary Anne, sweetheart," said Dad again as I woke up this time and hugged him while I was still crying. "It'll be okay, you were having a nightmare."

I had my head buried in his shoulder while he was comforting me.

"It's going to be alright, honey," said Dad.

"I'm still scared about what would happen to Kayla," I replied wiping my tears.

"I know, it'll be okay," said Dad stroking my hair.

A week later, on Saturday, today was the day for the bike relay race with the money drive.

"I'll be home if you need me on your way home," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

We already made a poster that says, _Money Drive by The Baby-Sitters Club_. The leader liked on how we did it when we got there.

"I also heard the money drive was your idea to add," said the leader as I nodded. "Well, I loved that idea."

"Thanks, I'm also doing it for my friend who just got leukemia. She already had it before," I said.

"Well, all the people with cancer would be happy for what you're all doing for them," the leader told us.

Kayla and Kaylee were with there to join the race. During the race, Kayla was out of breath and had to stop for awhile. Then I noticed she was going to pass out on the grass.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" I asked.

"Go ahead, dear," said the leader.

I rushed to her when she passed out.

"Kayla, are you okay?" I asked.

"Mary Anne," said Kayla as she hugged me. "I'm just getting tired as well."

"Why don't you sit with us for the rest of the race?" I asked her.

"Okay, thanks," replied Kayla as I helped her up.

That's what she did. She sat on a chair next to me.

"Are you all set now?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you, Mary Anne," replied Kayla. "The doctor the leukemia's going to make me tired for awhile."

"Really?" I asked as she nodded.

"How did your mother was diagnosed with leukemia?" asked Kayla.

"I think Dad told me, but I don't remember what he told me," I replied.

"Mom told me actually," said Kristy.

"So did Mimi," added Claudia.

"All Mom told me was your mother was very tired and thought she had a strep troat. When your dad took her to the doctor's office, you were being dropped off with my family, and later he was terrified when he found out your mother had leukemia," explained Kristy.

"He was?" I asked.

"Yes, he knew you wouldn't remember your mother if he loses her and she had three months to live," replied Kristy.

"Oh," I said.

"The hard truth was he loved her very much," added Claudia.

"I agree," said Kristy.

"I wish I'd remember her," I said.

"She'd be proud of you're doing to help raising money for cancer. By the time the fundraisers started, it was too late, she had just died," said Kristy.

"It's hard to miss a family member you don't even remember," I said.

"I agree with you," said Kristy.

"Me, too," replied Claudia.

After the race, Kayla was out of breath again on the way home.

"Hold on, girls, let Kayla catch her breath," I called to them.

That was when she passed out again before I could catch her. She almost hit her head on the sidewalk.

"Should we bring her to your house?" asked Mallory.

"I would," replied Kaylee.

"Come on, Kayla," I said.

But she wasn't waking up.

"I can carry her," said Stacey.

"Or I better call my dad. He said he'd be home if we need him," I said as I got my cell phone to call home.

Sure enough, there was no answer.

"Terrific, he didn't answer," I said.

"Maybe he's out or something," said Stacey.

"But he said he would be home if I need him," I replied.

"I'll carry her for now," said Stacey.

We headed back to my house. Sure enough, Dad's car wasn't there as I used my house keys and we went in.

"Stacey, you can put her on the couch and Dawn, get the wet facecloth to put it on her forehead," I instructed them.

That's what we did.

"I'll stay in here with her. Kaylee, are your parents home?" I asked.

"No, they're at work," replied Kaylee.

"The rest of us can go hang out at the mall or something so you can stay here with her," said Dawn.

"That's a good idea," I agreed.

They left while I stayed in the living room with her in case she wakes up otherwise she'd be confused where she is. I'm glad Dawn suggested to do so. Then Dad came home and I went to him.

"Hey, honey, how did it go?" asked Dad.

"Good, we made over $500," I replied. "Kayla was tired out, so she stayed at the table with us. Then she was tired again on the way back and she passed out. I just tried calling you, but there was no answer."

"Sorry about that. I was just mailed some letters and paid some bills that were due next week," replied Dad.

"That's alright," I said.

"Where is Kayla right now?" asked Dad.

"She's here. Stacey carried and put her on the couch. Dawn put the wet facecloth on her forehead and suggested I should stay behind while the rest of them hang out in case she wakes up otherwise she would be confused where she is," I explained.

"That's true," said Dad.

"Kayla also told me the doctor said she'd be like that for awhile," I continued.

"Are her parents home?" asked Dad.

"Kaylee said they're at work," I replied.

Then I heard Kayla waking up and went to her.

"Kayla, are you alright?" I asked.

"What happen?" asked Kayla.

"You passed out on the way here," I replied. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm feeling dizzy and tired," answered Kayla.

"You can try get some rest for a bit," I said. "If your mom or dad come home from work, I'll get them."

"Thanks. They won't be home until later tonight. Mom had to work until nine and Dad had to work until nine-thirty," Kayla told me.

"Okay. If you and Kaylee want, you can stay here until they come home," I said.

"That's a good idea so they won't have to be alone," agreed Dad.

"Sounds good to me," said Kayla.

"I'll ask Kaylee when she gets back," I added.

Kayla slept all day and seemed better when she got up at around four.

"You look better," I said.

"A little bit," replied Kayla.

"I'm glad you're okay now," I smiled.

"Me, too," Kayla smiled back as we hugged.

Kaylee came back an hour later and told her she & Kayla can stay with me until her mom comes home.

"That's a good idea," agreed Kaylee.

"Dad liked the idea, too," I said.

"How's Kayla?" asked Kaylee.

"She seemed better. She woke up feeling dizzy and still tired, so she slept most of the day. She got up feeling a bit better an hour ago," I replied.

"At least she's doing better," said Kaylee.

"I agree with you," I said. "The leader, Mrs. Lydia Marks, has over $500 in the treasure and asked us the Baby-Sitter Club members to be involved in the other fundraisers more often and we all told her yes."

"Good. I'm glad about that so Kayla can keep going strong," smiled Kaylee.

"I know," I agreed. "So, the next fundraiser will be in two months and it'll be at a bowling alley over in Stamford. The ones who are involved with the fundraisers get to bowl and get the shoes for free. Also, we'll be getting free ice cream after bowling."

"Even more better," said Kaylee.

"You can also join us. If Kayla wants to join, she can," I continued.

"We'll see how she feels. If she gets tired out, she'll have to sit out for the rest of the bowling games," said Kaylee.

"That's true," I agreed.

"How many people are going to be on each team?" asked Kaylee.

"Mrs. Marks didn't mention that yet, but she will be when we have a meeting next month," I replied. "There would be sign ups at least two weeks before the fundraisers start. It would be about ten bucks per person."

"That's not bad," said Kaylee.

"If thirty people sign up it would be $300," I continued.

"Wow, that's so cool!" exclaimed Kaylee. "You girls are so wonderful when you do these things for Kayla. If it wasn't for any of you girls, I would lose my best friend."

"I know," I agreed. "People would get three dollars for every pin they knock down, so thirty bucks would be for the strikes and fifteen for spares."

"That's a nice way to do that kind of the fundraiser," said Kaylee.

"After that ends, it would go in the jar with Mrs. Marks," I continued.

"Wow," smiled Kaylee trying not to cry.

She was happy that we're doing this for Kayla or anyone who is struggling with cancer. At nine-fifteen, Mrs. Willis came home and the girls went back home. I'm still worried about Kayla even though we're glad we made success with the bike relay race with the money drive.


	10. Kayla Loses her Hair

The next day, Kaylee called me and told me Kayla lost her hair early this morning and I was shocked!

"She did?" I asked.

"Yes, but my mom's getting her a wig or a bandana," said Kaylee.

"Oh, she must be upset about it," I said.

"She was at first," replied Kaylee. "But she started to get used to it."

"That's good to hear," I said.

"Your mom must be lucky that she didn't lose her hair while she had leukemia," said Kaylee.

"I'm not sure she did or not," I told her. "I got a picture of my family when I got baptized when I was four months and I don't remember if she had real hair or a bandana."

After we talked for awhile, I went up to my room for that picture and I found it in my album or a scrapbook. Mom looked like she had hair. I guess she was lucky about not losing any of her hair. Dad gave that to me last year when he found that picture. He told me he has the other one like that.

Speaking of him, he surprised me when I spotted him standing at the doorway and I jumped a mile.

"You surprise me there as usual," I said.

"I'm just going to do some errands, want to come with me?" asked Dad. "We can spend the rest of the day together."

"Okay," I said putting that picture back in the scrapbook.

"Kaylee just called me awhile ago, Kayla lost her hair early this morning," I told him.

"How is she doing now?" asked Dad.

"Kayla got scared about that, but her mom is buying her a wig or a bandana," I replied.

"That's a shame," said Dad.

"I know. I was shocked when Kaylee told me," I responded.

"I bet," agreed Dad.

"Kaylee also said Mom must be lucky if she didn't lose her hair while she was struggling with leukemia," I continued.

"She was very lucky about that," replied Dad.

"I was looking at that baptisim picture because I wasn't sure if that was her real hair or a bandana," I said.

Later, Dad and I saw Kaylee with Stacey at the mall.

"Hi, girls," I greeted them.

"Hi," they greeted back.

"Mary Anne told me Kayla lost her hair today," said Dad.

"She did, she's with Mom buying the bandana," said Kaylee.

"I found out my mom was very lucky about not losing her hair," I said.

"Kayla's starting to get used to it already," said Kaylee.

"That's a good thing," I said.

"I know," agreed Kaylee.

That was when Kayla came out wearing the bandana.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Kayla as she came to hug me.

"Hi," I said back. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm glad I was getting a bandana because I tried a wig out and it was itchy," replied Kayla.

"I know they do itch," I agreed.

"I hope my hair would grow back soon," said Kayla.

"I hope so, too," I said. "Dad told me that Mom didn't lose of any her hair."

"Lucky her," said Kayla.

"I know," I agreed.

"Do you want to join us?" asked Dad.

"We'd love to, but the girls have to baby-sit the other crew while their father and I have a meeting in twenty minutes," replied Mrs. Willis.

"Maybe some other time," said Kayla.

"Okay, no problem," I smiled.

"I'm free, so I'll join you," said Stacey.

That was when they left the mall.

"That's a shame for Kayla," I said.

"I know, I was surprised to hear that, too," said Stacey.

"I'm getting worried about her now," I said.

"Same here," agreed Stacey.

Later on back at home, I was in my room reading a magazine. I tried to not to worry about Kayla, but it doesn't seem to help. I'm still worried about her. I just want her to stay healthy and stay alive. That night, I heard Dad say, "Mary Anne, sweetie, time for dinner."

But I didn't come down because I was still worried about Kayla.

"She must be still worried about Kayla," said Sharon.

"I know, I bet she's not gonna want anything right now," said Dad.

That was when he came in to be with me.

"Are you still worried about Kayla, honey?" asked Dad as I nodded. "Do you want anything for dinner?"

"No, I'm too worried to have anything at this moment," I responded.

"It'll be okay," said Dad. "Want me to back up to see you after dinner?"

"Okay," I replied.

That's what he did after he had his meal.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he came in to sit next to me. "Are you okay now?"

"I guess so. I just hope I won't lose Kayla. That's what I'm afraid of," I answered.

"It's going to be okay," said Dad. "I'm sure it'll help if we all pray for her."

"I know, that's what I've been doing," I said. "So far, it's been working."

"That's good," smiled Dad.

We kept talking for a bit. Then I started crying because I'm not ready to lose Kayla at all.

"It's going to be alright," said Dad comforting me while I was hugging him.

In the middle of the night, I woke up after having a bad dream about losing Kayla. Dad came in to see me.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Dad.

"I'm still scared about losing Kayla," I said trying not to cry again. "These dreams are driving me crazy."

"I know, it'll be alright," said Dad.


	11. The Bowling Fundraiser

I probably went back to sleep because I was tossing and turning as I was moaning.

"No! No!" I called out two hours later. "No! No!"

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he came in and went to me.

"No! No!" I kept on.

"Mary Anne, honey, it's okay," said Dad sitting next to me.

I just kept tossing and turning.

"Mary Anne, it's alright," said Dad again as I woke up. "You were having another nightmare, sweetheart."

"I'm still worried about Kayla," I said.

"It'll be okay," said Dad comforting me.

The next day, Mrs. Marks had a meeting for us as new fundraiser volunteers.

"The bowling fundraiser is next month and the sign ups will be two weeks before that. The date is to be announced at the next meeting Tuesday at three-thirty in the afternoon," said the leader.

"Sounds good," said another new fundraiser volunteer, Grace Mills.

We all agreed on that, too. We kept talking about that until it was over at four-thirty. The meeting would be every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday from three-thirty to four-thirty. I'm glad we're doing this especially to help Kayla. Kaylee was there as well because she wants to save her twin and best friend, too. And I'm glad Kaylee would be doing it, too. At home, I was starting to get nervous about what was going to happen to Kayla.

At six, I didn't come down for dinner.

"Where's Mary Anne? It's time for dinner," said Dad who noticed I wasn't there.

"She must be in her room," replied Dawn. "I think she was starting to get more worried about what would happen to Kayla. When we were planning to have the bowling fundraiser next month, she was fine until when we came home. I don't think she's in the mood to have anything at all again."

"I should see how she's doing. You girls can go ahead and eat. I'll be back down in a bit," said Dad.

He got up and came up to me.

"Mary Anne, honey," said Dad as he came in while I was on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm still worried about Kayla," I replied.

"I think you should have something. You haven't eaten a thing since Friday night," said Dad.

I just shook my head and said, "I'm not in the mood about that."

"Okay," said Dad. "Dawn was wondering about that, too."

Then he went back down to have dinner.

"Told you so," said Dawn.

"I'm worried about Mary Anne now. She hasn't been eating since Friday night," said Dad.

"I know she hasn't," said my stepmother.

"You could tell she's too depressed at the moment," said Dawn.

"I know she is," agreed Dad.

After dinner, Dawn said, "Shouldn't she still help me out with the kitchen?"

"Just leave her alone for now," replied Dad. "She's not in the mood to do anything."

In my room, I was on the windowseat facing the window.

"Mary Anne," said Dad knocking on the door as he came in to be with me. "Are you okay now?"

"I just hope the more we do fundraisers, the more Kayla lives," I said.

"I know, it'll be alright, sweetheart," said Dad while he was comforting me.

I was hugging him tightly while he was stroking my hair.

"It's also tough to think about something than worrying about Kayla," I said while the tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"I know," said Dad.

A month later, the sign-ups for the bowling fundraisers went really well. Thirty-five people signed so we had $350! That's more people than our goal with thirty. I know we'll do great for bowling. Everyone loved the idea for getting money for pin they knock down especially thirty bucks for strikes or fifteen dollars for spares. It's going to be very exciting to have the fundraiser in two weeks.

I'm starting to get a bit nervous though. I still want Kayla to live longer and I learned her leukemia is getting bad now since last week. I was upset even more. I had trouble sleeping because I was getting even more worried about her than ever. Poor Kaylee was worried about her own sister, too. And now she may have nearly three to five months to live or longer if she's lucky. I know Kayla's still fighting to live. She is a strong person. She's been exercising a lot-especially in Gym-,which is a good sign.

I also kept praying to keep her alive every night. So are my whole family and friends. Two weeks later, it was two days left until the big day and I was really, really nervous. I was in my room. The rest were out for dinner. I wasn't in the mood to go _any_where. I prayed that the bowling fundraiser will go very well.

In the middle of the night, I was wide awake and got up going to the windowseat. At twelve-thirty, Dad must of noticed me on there when he checked on me because he went to me.

"It's very late, sweetie, you should be in bed," said Dad.

"I'm just nervous about the fundraiser. I just hope Kayla will keep living," I replied.

"I'm sure she will," said Dad holding my hand. "At least God is good to alll of us."

"That's true," I agreed. "I just hope he'll keep Kayla to live."

"And even if she didn't, he'll always be good to us," said Dad.

I knew Dad was right about that.

"You're right," I said trying to smile a bit.

I always count on him to make me feel better.

The next day, I was very tired since I didn't sleep all night, so Dad kept me home from school, which is a good idea, because I don't want to fall asleep in any of my classes. I did manage to sleep for awhile. That night, at dinner, I was already done with my meal.

"Do you want any dessert, honey?" asked Dad.

"No thanks. May I please leave the table?" I asked.

"Yes of course you can," replied Dad.

I got up as I headed up to my room.

"Is she going to be helping me with the kitchen?" asked Dawn.

"You could tell she's still not in the mood right now," replied Dad.

The next day, it was the day for the bowling fundraiser. It starts at one and ends at three. At twelve-thirty, we left for Stamford Bowling Lanes. It was twelve-forty-five when we got there. Kaylee wasn't there yet.

"Kaylee's on her way," said Mrs. Marks. "Her mother had a flat tire."

"Okay," I said.

That was when she arrived.

"Oh, good, I made it," said Kaylee who was catching her breath.

"How's Kayla's been doing so far?" I asked.

"She's been very tired since her leukemia was getting bad," replied Kaylee.

"Is she being excused from school?" I asked.

"Off and on," answered Kaylee.

"Oh," I said. "I was wondering about that since she hasn't been in school lately."

We had a fun doing the fundraisers and after two hours, we made a lot of money: $1,350! I felt better knowing that we were doing fine. I'm glad about that. We had free ice cream after that like we planned.

"Next fundraiser will be for a day trip in New York City," announced Mrs. Marks after everyone left.

"Wow," I said.

"We'll have a meeting about it tomorrow," continued Mrs. Marks.


	12. New York City Trip

Later, at home, I was reading in front of the fireplace. Dad was out to do some errands when I got home. I'm still glad we made $1,350. I can't wait for the New York City fundraiser next month. I know we'll do just fine then. I was still reading when Dad came back home.

"Hi, sweetie, how did the bowling fundraisers go?" asked Dad.

"It went surprisingly well. We made $1,350," I replied.

"Wow, that's good," said Dad as he sat next to me.

"I know, I'm glad about that," I said.

"Any more fundraisers coming up?" asked Dad.

"Yes, for New York City next month," I replied.

"That's good to hear," said Dad as I agreed.

"We'll be talking about it at tomorrow's meeting," I added.

"Can't wait to find out. Maybe I'll take a day off and join you," said Dad.

"Really? I'm sure it would be on a weekend anyway and you're off on weekends unless there's any jury duty," I said.

"True. Let me know and I'll tell Randy not to schedule me for the jury duty that weekend," said Dad.

"Okay. Sounds good," I told him.

I love that idea. I wonder if Kayla might want to come along.

"Kaylee said the leukemia was getting bad and because of that, it's been making Kayla feeling very tired and would be excused from school every now and then. I was wondering about that since I haven't seen her in school lately," I continued.

"Mrs. Willis told me that, too," said Dad.

"As long as we're keeping Kayla alive, we're all set," I said.

"I know," said Dad.

The next day, at the meeting, I found out New York City was going to be on the third weekend of next month. I'll have to make sure that Dad doesn't have a jury duty during that weekend. We'll be staying at the plaza and we'll be seeing everything. We'll be leaving on that Friday after school, so the baby-sitters club meeting would be canceled or have our associate members take over for us.

After that meeting, Kristy mentions we'll talk about that during our meeting tomorrow.

"My dad wants to go, too, so I gotta make sure he doesn't have any jury duty that weekend," I said.

"I thought he does," said Dawn.

"He would tell me right away," I told her.

At home, I went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Dawn had to go baby-sit the Barretts. I spotted Dad out in the back and went to join him. He was on the hammock. I almost sneaked up on him when he noticed me.

"Hi, hon, how did the meeting go?" asked Dad.

"Good," I replied. "Enjoying the sun?"

"I sure am," answered Dad as he chuckled.

"I found out that we'll be in New York City during the third weekend of next month," I said.

"Terrific. I should be free that weekend without any jury duties," said Dad. "I'll tell Randy not to schedule me for that weekend like I mentioned last night."

"Okay," I said.

Later, he called Randy to let him know about it and it was all set after that.

"All set, he'll go to the jury duty that weekend," said Dad.

"Okay. Great, that's going to be a fun weekend in New York City," I said.

"I agree with you," said Dad.

That night, I found out that Kayla got rushed to the hospital after she collapsed at home thirty minutes later. That got me worried and depressed. Kaylee came by to see if I could go with her to see Kayla. I checked with Dad and we left to go there. Mrs. Willis drove us there.

"I hope Kayla would be alright," I said.

"I'm sure she's going to be okay. I think because she was feeling dizzy and tired," said Mrs. Willis.

That was when Dr. Wellington came in to us.

"How's Kayla?" I asked.

"We got her breathing. She'll be doing just fine. We'll start to give her cancer treatments and she'll still have to fight to herself," said Dr. Wellington.

"She's been too weak to do so and was too tired as well," said Mrs. Willis.

"Once she's good enough, she can start doing that," said the doctor.

"Okay," said Mrs. Willis.

"With her leukemia, she has at least five to six months to live or longer if she's lucky enough," said Dr. Wellington.

That got me even more worried than before.

"Would she able to go to New York City with us next month?" asked Kaylee. "We volunteer for fundraisers and that's what we're planning to do."

"We'll see how she feels first," said Dr. Wellington.

"Okay," said Kaylee.

"I hope she can go," I said.

"Me, too," agreed Kaylee.

"May we go see her?" I asked.

"Sure, she's not awake yet. It might take awhile for her to wake up," said the doctor.

We did went to see Kayla. She didn't look too good at all.

"She doesn't look very good," said Kaylee.

"She's in a pretty bad shape again," said Dr. Wellington.

An hour later, I was back at home for dinner. I didn't say one word. I was getting worried about Kayla again.

"You're quiet tonight, Mary Anne. Are you okay?" asked Sharon.

I didn't answer and left the table as I fled up to my room.

"Don't you think she should...," Dawn started.

"Lay off. Something must of happened," Dad interrupted.

"I wonder how Kayla's doing. I did remember you told me she was rushed to the hospital after she collapsed at home," said Sharon.

"I know. She didn't say anything about it. I should go see her after," said Dad.

After Dad finished his meal, he got up to see me. In my room, I was on the window seat facing the window with tears rolling down when he came in to be with me.

"Are you okay now?" asked Dad stroking my hair after noticing I was in tears. "How's Kayla doing?"

"We were told she has about five to six months later or maybe longer if she's lucky," I replied wiping my tears.

"That doesn't sound too good," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed. "The doctors don't know if she's going to New York City or not yet."

That was when I started sobbing.

"Oh, it'll be okay, sweetie," said Dad.

I sat up and hugged him while he was comforting me.

The next day, I went to see Kayla who was awake and I was glad to see her. Five days later, she was able to go back home. She might be able to go to New York City after all so far. Kaylee and I were glad about that. A month flew by and the New York City fundraiser trip was one weekend away. The trip was only $20.00. The volunteers didn't have to pay a penny. The rest had to pay. The sign-ups were held for about a week and forty-five people were going. My dad and Kayla didn't have to pay either. Altogether, we made $180.00! We added to the fundraiser jar with the bowling stuff and according to Stacey, we made $2,380.

"We did a good job making a lot of money," said Stacey.

"I know," I agreed. "What I'm glad is Kayla is joining us so far."

"I agree with you," said Kaylee.

We'll plan what time we'll leave the day before so we'll know. All I know Mrs. Marks will let us go to school. We already decided the Baby-Sitters Club meeting would be canceled that day and would resume Monday. Logan has a game that weekend and Shannon is too busy. She has to baby-sit her sisters.

"New York City is going to be very exciting," said Kristy.

"I can hardly wait," I said.

"We can do a notice and add it in the paper so our clients would know that way we won't disappoint them," said Claudia.

"I agree," said Mallory.

"Me, too," said Jessi.

"We can do that tomorrow during the meeting," Kristy told us.

"I can see if Janine could help me make the ad later today," said Claudia.

"Okay," said Kristy.

That night, the girls were at the diner for dinner and Claudia showed us the notice.

"Perfect, I'll have my mom to send it to the Stoneybrook Times tomorrow," said Kristy.

"Good idea," agreed Dawn.

"I know," said Claudia.

I wasn't there. I was with Kayla baby-sitting her siblings. Kaylee was sick. Kristy already knew about that.

"How long Mary Anne has to help Kayla to baby-sit her siblings?" asked Claudia.

"Until around ten," replied Kristy.

On Tuesday night, Kayla had her treatments at the hospital and was home the day after. On Thursday, we found out that the bus would departure from Stoneybrook Elementary School at around four pm. Later that night, Dad and I packed our suitcases to be all done. Then it was time for supper.

"I can give you, Mary Anne, and Dawn a ride so you won't have to park your car for the weekend," said Sharon.

"Thank you, Sharon. That's a good idea," agreed Dad.

"I agree," I said.

"Not a problem. I can do the same for Kayla and Kaylee. Is Mrs. Willis going, too?" asked Sharon.

"She can't; she has to work late. And Mr. Willis is going on a business trip for three weeks starting on tomorrow morning," I replied. "They told me earlier."

"Okay," said Sharon. "You can tell the girls I'll give them a ride."

"Okay. I'll tell them after dinner or tomorrow," I said.

After dinner, I had permission to be excused from cleaning the kitchen so I can go over to Kayla and Kaylee's. They were on the front porch. They just had dinner, too.

"One more day until our best weekend trip," said Kayla.

"I know. Sharon just told me, Dad, and Dawn the plan: she can bring us to the elementary school, so you can bring you both as well," I told them.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Kaylee as Kayla agreed with the idea.

"We'll let Mom know later," said Kayla.

"Or go tell her now," said Kaylee as she went in to her mom.

A few minutes later, she came back out.

"All set, she said tell Sharon that she said thank you," said Kaylee.

"Okay. Good," I smiled.

After we talked for a long time, I went back home and went to Sharon.

"It's all set. Mrs. Willis said thank you," I said.

"No problem," said Sharon.

I got undressed at eight-thirty and was in bed by ten since I was so tired. In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning in bed.

"No, no," I was calling out. "No, no. No, no."

I was dreaming about Kayla dying in New York City while taking a nap at Grand Central Park.

"No, no," I continued.

"Mary Anne, honey," said Dad as he came in and went to me.

"No, no," I kept on. "No, no."

"Mary Anne, it's okay, I'm here," said Dad as I kept dreaming. "Mary Anne, sweetie."

I woke up this time.

"You were having a nightmare," said Dad.

"I just can't picture Kayla dying during the trip," I said.

"Honey, there's nothing to worry about," said Dad sitting next to me.

"I know, just that I've been so worried about her," I told him.

I sat up and hugged him while he was stroking my hair.

"It'll be okay," said Dad.

These nightmares about Kayla dying during every fundraiser are very tiring and I want them to end already.

The next day, after school, at home, I was getting the suitcase to put in Sharon's trunk where Dad already had his suitcase. At three-thirty, Kayla and Kaylee came over. Then we left so Sharon can bring us to the Stoneybrook Elementary School parking lot like we planned. The bus wasn't there yet when we arrived fifteen minutes later. The girls and I joined the others at the steps.

"It feels like we're coming here again," said Kristy.

"I know," said Claudia.

"At least we don't have to worry about you-know-who that used to yell all the time," I added.

"Tell me about it," agreed Kristy.

"I don't miss that part," said Claudia.

"Me either," I said.

"Same here," continued Kristy.

Mrs. Frederickson was the yeller when we had her for first grade. I remember that I goofed for a mother's day tea party when I invited two people because I mentioned I was bringing my dad to a mother's day tea party, everyone laughed. So, I ended up inviting Mimi who died not long ago after suffering from a stroke. Luckily, Mrs. Frederickson wasn't mad because she told me it was fine to have my dad there since he acts like a mother and a father, which I didn't know about until that day, but both Dad and Mimi ended up staying for the tea party. Dad says most of the kids probably didn't know I had no mother since she was dead back then. That was long before he ended up seeing Sharon again. The only ones who knew my mother was dead were Kristy and Claudia since we grew up together.

"Remember when you goofed up when you invited Mimi when you thought you couldn't bring a father for a mother's day tea party?" asked Kristy.

"I remembered that part. That was my favorite memory with Mimi," I replied.

"She did?" asked Dawn.

I told her the whole story about that. Both Kayla and Kaylee thought that was hilarous. I laughed along.

"I guess no one knew you didn't have a mother," said Dawn.

"I guess not," I said.

I miss Mimi a lot. She was a special friend. Claudia misses her grandmother the most. They were super close. The bus came at three-fifty.

"It's here. New York City, here we come!" exclaimed Kristy as we all laughed.

Once the bus was parked, we went in the bus. I sat with Kayla and Kaylee. Each seat holds up to three people. I was in the middle. Dad was on the side. Then Kristy noticed our first grade teacher.

"Uh-oh. Don't tell me she's coming, too," said Kristy.

I saw what she meant.

"As long as she doesn't yell, we're all set," I said.

"Yeah, I agree with you," said Claudia.

That was when Mrs. Frederickson came on board with Mrs. Marks.

"We have a chaperone with us. This is Mrs. Frederickson," said Mrs. Marks.

"Ahh! Not her!" exclaimed Alan Gray softly.

Guess what? She heard him and yelled at him. Thank god that wasn't me. I almost covered my ears.

"Stay in your seats at all times as we're about to take off," said Mrs. Frederickson.

That was when the bus started to leave.

"New York City, here we come," said Claudia.

"I suppose you don't remember me," said Mrs. Frederickson.

"Yes, we do," replied Kristy.

"What a nice surprise," said Claudia.

In New York City, we were already at the plaza.

"I can't believe we're here already," said Stacey.

"I know," said Claudia.

When we checked in, Mrs. Marks was going to assign the rooms to us.

"There will be six of you in each room," said Mrs. Marks. "The last two can have the couch."

"As long as it's not Alan, we're good," whispered Kristy.

Luckily, he wasn't picked to be with us. It was me, Dawn, Kaylee, Kayla, Kristy, and Dad in one of the rooms. Kristy and I were relieved that we didn't have Mrs. Frederickson with us.

"I bet Alan would have her," said Kristy.

"I know," I agreed as we giggled.

Once we got settled in, Mrs. Marks told us we can be on our own.

"Sweet," said Kristy.

"You can do that and we can meet back here to have dinner," said Mrs. Marks.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

Claudia and Stacey came to us.

"Guess who has Mrs. Frederickson?" asked Claudia.

"Alan Gray, right?" I asked.

"Bingo," replied Claudia. "We're Mrs. Frederickson free. Thank god."

"Poor Alan, huh?" asked Dawn.

"Yep," replied Kristy.

Then we took off to the Grand Central Park. When we got there, Kayla looked pretty tired.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm just feeling a bit tired," replied Kayla.

"Why don't you rest for awhile?" asked Stacey.

Then she went to lie down near a tree.

"At least being on vacation would help Kayla to relax for now," said Kaylee.

"I agree with you," I said.

Then a boy came to us.

"Hi, we're about to play hopstotch. Care to join us?" asked the boy.

"Sure," replied Claudia.

"Let's go," said Stacey.

We played for awhile. We had fun. Thomas Bricks was about our age.

"We should get going soon for dinner. We're here for a fundraiser," said Dawn.

"We better go wake Kayla up. She's still sleeping," I said as I went to Kayla. "Kayla, it's almost time to go."

But she didn't wake up.

"Kayla," I said.

Kristy came by and said, "She must be still tired."

"I know. Kayla," I said again.

Thomas came to us to see if she's breathing.

"Well, she's not dead, that's a good thing. Let's get to my apartment," said Thomas.

I held Kristy and whispered, "Kristy, we don't know him. We're not allowed to go with strangers."

Kristy nodded with an agreement. I looked at him while he was saying, "My apartment isn't far from here."

"We loved to, but we have somewhere to be," I said.

Stacey came by and said, "Want to take the bus? It can take us back to the plaza."

"Good idea," I said. "Let's go."

At the plaza, we went back to the room putting Kayla on the couch.

"Thank god she's still breathing," I said.

"I agree with you," said Stacey.

"I got a feeling Kayla's not going to eat anything at all," added Kaylee.

In the restaurant, I was getting something small because I was too worried about Kayla at the moment. Dad was in the gift shop.

"Does your dad know it's time to have dinner?" asked Kristy.

"He's coming," said Dawn. "I already told him. He's checking out."

"This is nice that we're having the buffet," said Claudia.

"I know," said Kaylee.

I was quiet for the whole time. Dad came to join us.

"I'm going to get something from the soup station to start with," said Dad as he left to go there.

"Did you hear that the park is setting for the fair?" asked Mrs. Marks.

"When does that start?" asked Dawn.

"Tomorrow, so we're all going there for free and won't be back until late tomorrow night," replied the leader.

"Oh, sounds good," said Dawn.

"Yeah," said the others.

I didn't say anything. I was surprised Kaylee agreed to go. She must have fogetten about the memory. I wish I did.

"Excuse me, I'll get some more salad," I said as I got up to get over to the salad station.

I just didn't want to hear a thing that has to do with fair to remind of that memory. I don't know if I should try to tell Mrs. Marks about it. She might understand about it. I'll wait until later when I get a chance. Mrs. Marks had just left when I came back with salad.

"We're going to return from the fair after ten tomorrow evening," said Dawn.

"Can we not talk about that part please?" I asked.

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"What do you mean why? You knew about what happened the last time I went there right before Kayla was diagnosed with leukemia," I told her.

"But we're all going," said Dawn.

"I'm going to tell Mrs. Marks about it when I get a chance. You know Dad wouldn't blame me for not going to bring back that horrible memory," I said.

After I was done with salad, Dad and I went off to get an entree.

"She's got a problem," said Dawn.

"That's not very nice. I do agree with Mary Anne," said Kristy.

"Yeah. Would you want her to see unhappy while we're there because of that memory?" asked Stacey.

"We wouldn't. We want her to be happy," said Claudia.

"If she wants you to drop it, I don't blame her," added Kaylee.

"You're the one who forgot all about the memory," said Dawn.

"So? She didn't. She already decided not to go any more fairs," said Kaylee.

That was when I came back with some ham with mashed potatoes and gravy. Dad was still looking around at the entree bar.

After I was done with entree, I did not want to get up for the dessert bar. Mrs. Marks came back to us.

"Mrs. Frederickson and I talked about what time the fair. It starts at five and ends at eleven," said Mrs. Marks.

"Okay," said Dawn.

"Excuse me, I'm going back to the room to check to see if Kayla's okay," I said avoiding the subject.

I got up going to Dad.

"Dad, is it okay that I can go back to the room?" I asked.

"Of course, you got the room key, right?" asked Dad.

"Yes, I do," I replied.

"I'll be back up soon," said Dad.

"Okay," I said as I left there for the room.

As soon I got back to the room, Kayla was awake watching some TV and sat with her.

"How are you doing now?" I asked.

"I don't feel as tired as I was earlier," replied Kayla.

"That's good to hear," I replied.

"Tell me about it," agreed Kayla.

"I just heard they'll be going off tomorrow for the most of the evening," I said.

"Really? Where?" asked Kayla.

"The fair. But I don't think I'd be going to be honest with you because of what happen to you. That was the worst memory ever," I replied.

"Oh," said Kayla.

"Kaylee's lucky since she started to forget all that. I wish I did so I can go," I continued.

"That's true," agreed Kayla.

Ten to twelve minutes later, Dad came back.

"The rest will be up here shortly," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

Dawn, Kristy, and Kaylee came back in.

"Hi, you're awake," said Kaylee.

"She was already awake when I came back," I told them.

"I can't wait until the fair," said Dawn.

I pretended not to hear to avoid that subject. After Dawn mentioned it again, I had enough and went to the room. Dad held his hand to stop Dawn.

"It's enough now. You're making Mary Anne upset," said Dad.

In the room, I was sitting on the windowseat. Dad knocked on the door and came in.

"Are you okay now, honey?" asked Dad.

"I wish that memory wouldn't bother me at all," I replied. "I'm going to see if I could stay behind."

"Okay. I don't blame you," said Dad.

"I'm just surprised that Kaylee's going. She must have forgotten about it. I wish I would forget, too," I said. "It's just hard to forgot the whole thing."

"I know," said Dad stroking my hair.

"I'm so tired of hearing that subject. That's why I excused myself to get more stuff at the bar," I continued.

"I bet," said Dad.

The next day, we decided to have the buffet for breakfast.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun," said Dawn.

"I know, but don't talk about that in front of Mary Anne to make her upset by bringing that memory back in her mind," said Kristy.

At least Kristy knew how to be very careful even though the rest are careful. I spotted Mrs. Marks.

"Could you excuse me? I just need to talk to Mrs. Marks to see if I could stay behind," I said.

I took off to see her.

"Mrs. Marks?" I asked.

"What's up?" asked Mrs. Marks. "I noticed you excused yourself when I mentioned about tonight."

"There is a reason. I just don't like to hear about it. I get upset easily," I started.

"Did something happened?" asked Mrs. Marks.

"Yes," I replied as I told her about it. "That was a week before Kayla found out leukemia returned."

"Oh," said Mrs. Marks.

"So, ever since it happened, I stopped going to fairs to get rid of that memory. Mind if I stay behind? Dad didn't blame me for that," I said.

"That's fine. I don't mind," said Mrs. Marks.

"Thanks, I figured I'd let you know before tonight," I said.

"Okay," said Mrs. Marks.

I went back to join the rest and said, "She said I can stay behind. She understood."

"That's good. I don't blame you," said Stacey.

"Is Kayla going?" I asked.

"I think so," replied Kaylee.

"If not, I'll keep her company," I said.

"She'll like that," said Kaylee.

"I know," I agreed.

After breakfast, I went back to the room. Kayla seemed better than before.

"You look better than before," I said.

"Yes, thank god," said Kayla.

"I'm going to stay behind when you guys leave for the fair later this afternoon," I said.

"You are?" asked Kayla.

"Yes because of that memory. I talked to Mrs. Marks about it and said I could stay behind," I replied.

"Oh," said Kayla.

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Probably," replied Kayla.

"Because if you're not, I'd be keeping you company anyway," I said.

"Sounds good," smiled Kayla.

"I'm surprised you might be going. Did you forget about the memory?" I asked.

"It took me two weeks to forget about it," replied Kayla.

"Gees. You are lucky on that," I said.

"I guess so," said Kayla.

"It took me nearly a week to forget that memory even though I had already decided not to go any more fairs," I said.

"True," agreed Kayla.

Later, Kayla decided she'll attend the fair to get some fresh air.

"You should go, too," said Dawn.

"Dawn, just leave me alone. Mrs. Marks already gave me permission to stay behind," I said. "Why should I go? To let the memory bother me again? I don't think so."

"Just forget about it," said Dawn.

"Dawn," said Dad. "Mary Anne's right. She already told me earlier."

I went to the room as I shut the door.

"You better be on your best behavior," Dad told Dawn.

They left for the fair. I'm glad I wasn't going to let that memory come back in my mind.

Dad was the first one to return three to four hours later.

"Mary Anne, sweetheart," said Dad as he came in to be with me.

"You're early," I said.

"I figured I'd come back an hour early," said Dad.

"Oh," I said. "Did you had a good time?"

"I did," replied Dad.

"How's Kayla doing?" I asked him.

"She was glad to get some air," answered Dad.

"That's good," I said.

"I know," agreed Dad.

"Maybe if that memory didn't bother me, I would've go," I said.

"I agree with you," said Dad.

The rest came back an hour later.

"Mrs. Marks said she wants to leave before noon," said Kristy. "The bus would be here at eleven-forty-five."

"Okay," said Dad.

The next day, at nine-thirty am, I was tossing and turning while dreaming about that memory again. Kristy had just gotten up then.

"No, no. No, no," I called out. "No, no."

"Mary Anne," said Dad knocking on the door. "It's time to get up."

That was when he came in noticing I was dreaming and went to me sitting next to me.

"No, no," I continued. "No, no."

"Mary Anne, honey," said Dad while I kept tossing and turning. "Mary Anne."

I woke up at that time.

"You were having another nightmare," said Dad.

"I find when someone mentions the F word, the memory dream just shows up," I said.

"Oh, it'll be alright," said Dad.

At eleven-thirty, I don't know how long I was asleep for because Dad came into the room.

"Honey, the bus is here," said Dad.

I was asleep when I started waking up. I looked at the clock, it was eleven-forty-five.

"You can sleep on the bus if you want," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

That's what I did after the bus took off to home. How long I was asleep? Until we got back at Stoneybrook Elementary School. I was already awake at the time. I felt better after that.

"I had a fun weekend," I said.

"So did I," said Kaylee.

"It felt good to relax for awhile," added Kayla.

"I agree," said Stacey.

"We'll have some more fundraisers soon," said Mrs. Marks. "We'll talk about stuff next month."

"Are we still having the meeting?" I asked.

"Not this month, I'll be on vacation starting tomorrow morning. I'm taking my husband to Hawaii," replied Mrs. Marks.

"Okay," I said.

I'm still glad we're having fun volunteering for any fundraisers.

The End.


End file.
